In the MRI apparatus, an imaging sequence is repeatedly executed at predetermined time intervals, thereby acquiring a group of echo signals, which is necessary for reconstructing an image. If the subject to be examined moves while the imaging sequence is executed, discontinuity may occur between the echo signals, causing a false image, which is referred to as an artifact, when the image is reconstructed. Considering the situation above, the imaging sequence is executed, gated with a periodic motion such as respiration and heart beating among the motion of the subject to be examined, so as to eliminate the body motion apparently, thereby executing a gated imaging that reduces the artifact.
In order to respond to a request for imaging a wide range, there is a moving table imaging method which performs measurement while a table placing the subject to be examined thereon moves, so that a wide-range image of the subject to be examined is obtained (see non-patent document 1, for example). In the moving table imaging, while the imaging sequence is repeatedly executed, the table is continuously moved to update the subject to be examined position, and then the echo signals obtained at respective positions are combined to reconstruct an image.
[Non-Patent Document 1]    D. G. Kruger et.al., Continuously Moving Table Method for Extended FOV 3D MRI, Proc. Intl. Soc. Mag. Reson. Med. 10 (2002): 294.